


Swept Away

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno was being swept away by Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> Back after a while! A little thank you for those who voted my yama series as Best Yama 2015! Love you guys!!! <3

His lips found yours without resistance.

When you should’ve resist – you weren’t safe behind the closed door of your room, or anywhere as safe as that. You both were in your friend’s kitchen, right in the middle of the party with you being pressed against the fridge as he claimed your lips passionately like he had never done so before. You should’ve been alarmed; you should’ve reminded him that your friends were waiting for you both, for the fruit punch, to be exact. There was no time for fooling around, no time for kissing because they could look for you both any time, and being found out in this kind of position would be downright embarrassing, and your lovely friends would surely remember this for years to come.

You should’ve gently pushed him away.

But that wasn’t what you did – rather than pulling him away, you pulled him closer instead as his lips found yours, hands sliding easily to the back of his head, fingers burying itself on his brown, thick hair. You sighed pleasantly as his hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you like he was so offended with the fact that there was still space between you both. The deafening music seemed to slowly disappear into nothing as you found yourself getting more into it; as you found yourself enjoying the feeling of lips against lips, with occasional swipe of tongue on your lower lips and clashing of teeth.

Your heart started beating faster, faster, faster than the usual, but not because you were afraid someone might walked in; it simply beat faster because you were so in love with the man who treated you like you were a wounded bird, who touched you like you might shatter. Your heart swelled, so much, to the point that you feared it might burst for it nearly impossible for your heart to contain all the love you had for this man – the one who volunteered to help you bring the fruit punch to the living room, only to whisper ‘you’re so beautiful tonight’ into your ear before he kissed you senseless.

And you could only thank him by kissing back, because you were oh-so-bad with words, and the only way to let him know that you were so happy with what he said and did was by letting yourself being swept away with his kisses, with his intoxicating scent, with his comforting warmth –

Oh, he pulled away.

You swallowed the noise of displeasure that was threatening to spill from your glistening lips – instead you simply looked up at him, with your hands still tangled on his hair, eyes gazing at the half-shy, half-wicked smile that was blooming on your man’s face before he once again said, “You’re so beautiful tonight; I can’t stand it.”

You cocked your head to the side, unsure on how to say your gratitude for being called that, before you finally blurted out, “They’re waiting for the fruit punch.”

The grimace on your man’s face only further confirmed the fact that you were, without doubt, so bad with words.

He pulled away completely from you, and he gently pushed you aside so he could open the fridge and retrieved the fruit punch from there; you simply leaned against the counter, watching him and his messy hair while the disappointment started growing in your stomach, both from the abruptly ended kiss and from your own failure with words.

“Satoshi-kun.” He said, and you looked up to find him smiling gently, making your heart flutter pleasantly. “After this…will you go home with me?”

You blinked, once, twice, as the realization slowly dawned, making the blush spread on your cheeks like wildfire from the implied promises spilling from that question. But you took your sweet time on answering, because you couldn’t afford any mistake – not when you wanted this so much.

“Yes.” You said, shyly. “Yes, I will.”

He smiled, and you couldn’t help but mimicked his smile, even more when he gently reached for your hand, holding it tightly as he guided you out of the kitchen, back to the party and the laughter and the dimly lit room and the blaring of the music.

You weren’t afraid of getting swept away in the party though, because you already did – by him.


End file.
